disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ketchup master/Mind Your Manners
Hey everyone! I'm not really sure how blogs work because I never made one, but I'm trying it out! I titled this "mind your manners" because that's exactly what I would like each and every one of you who sees this to do. I notice a lot of you sort of "bashing" other users for different reasons; asking for stars, copying, etc. Remember to mind your manners before you type things like that. You don't know who is sitting on the other side of the computer. That person maybe just asks for stars because, hey, it's nice to get stars! Perhaps someone copies because they don't understand what they are actually doing. Perhaps they just admire you or looove your design. Now, I'm not saying copying should be ALLOWED, rather, we should be understanding of people who do copy. Maybe they just want to be like you. Instead of hating on those people, I think we should try to ignore it OR if they go on here, have a private chat with them calmly and pleasently asking them to stop copying you. If they chose to be rude about it, then you can report them or something, but do not hate on them. People act strangely sometimes. It could be because they're going through some hard stuff at the moment, or that people don't treat them very nicely, so they act out. Try to be understanding and also understand that being ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, even fourteen is NOT very old. It's very young and they're still learning things. and i'm not calling any one person out or saying you guys are horrible. i'm simply saying we should all consider each other's feelings more. despite you not really knowing each other in real life, we're all human beings. we all have emotions, feelings, and "hormones". we all react differently, but just remember if you wouldn't want someone saying it to you or about you, DON'T say it about them!! And just because you're fourteen and know something that you think is right or wrong, someone else who is fourteen might not understand it the way you do, or maybe never learned that way. It does not make them any less of a person or anything. Please try to be understanding of everyone and put yourself in their shoes every once in a while! Ranting and venting have a place, sure, but remember that everything you post on here is actually available to be seen basically forever (even if deleted) and that people can screenshot or copy/paste what you say and use it against you later. So remember to mind your manners and think about how your words and actions will affect others!! ((and i mean it took me like five minutes to figure out the correct use of affect/effect. does that make me stupid? make me someone who should be ridiculed by others? no! i just forgot the rules of effect vs. affect because, let's face it, english grammar is very difficult. self proclaimed "grammar nazis" (((sidenote: why would anyone purposely call themselves a "nazi"????))) would probably rip me apart because i can't remember such an easy thing like effect vs affect, but hey, we all make mistakes and all have something about ourselves that we don't know much about or that we just don't understand. it is okay to be that way!! so don't get mad at others too too much cuz i bet there's something about you that they could rip into just as easily!!)) Category:Blog posts